1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polarization element, a liquid crystal device, an electronic device, and a method of manufacturing a polarization element.
2. Related Art
A projector as an example of an electronic device is equipped with, for example, a liquid crystal device as a light modulation device. As the liquid crystal device, there has been known one having a configuration in which a liquid crystal layer is sandwiched between a pair of substrates disposed so as to be opposed to each other. The pair of substrates are each provided with an electrode for applying a voltage to the liquid crystal layer. Further, each of the substrates is provided with a polarization element so that a predetermined polarized light beam is input to and output from the liquid crystal layer.
Incidentally, in the projector described above a halogen lamp, a high-pressure mercury lamp, or the like is used as a light source. Further, since a strong light beam is applied to the polarization element from the light source, the polarization element might be deteriorated due to the heat caused by the light beam thus applied to thereby degrade the optical characteristic thereof. Therefore, there has been known one having a configuration of feeding air between the liquid crystal device and the polarization element using a cooling fan to thereby cool the polarization element (see, e.g., JP-A-11-258569).
However, in the configuration described above, there is a problem that a air feeding device (e.g., a cooling fan, a duct for leading the air from the fan to the polarization element) for feeding air to the polarization element is required, and therefore, the number of components increases, and the configuration becomes complicated.